darnfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes: Battle Mode
' Disney Heroes: Battle Mode' is a crossover, mobile role-playing game. The game released on Wednesday May 16th 2018 at 11:01 pm. Synopsis Join the battle in this action-packed RPG starring Disney and Pixar heroes from The Incredibles, Wreck-It Ralph, and Zootopia! Welcome to the digital City… and enjoy it while you can. A wicked virus is corrupting every pixel, turning even the heroes’ own friends and family against them! Pull together the best teams for the job, equip powerful gear, and battle against incredible odds to save your fellow heroes. Only YOU can win the day! No cape required. * Collect & battle with 15 Disney & Pixar heroes, including the Incredibles, Frozone, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde & more * Team up for missions and special campaigns * Upgrade your characters with epic abilities & gear * Explore a new digital world & save your fellow heroes! Updates *'Beta' *'1.0' *'1.0.1' *'1.0.1.1 (Internal Update)' *'1.1: The Incredibles 2 Update ' *[[1.1.0.1|'1.1.0.1']]' '(Internal Update) *[[1.1.1|'1.1.1']] Characters The Incredibles * [[Mr. Incredible|'Mr. Incredible']] * [[Elastigirl|'Elastigirl']] * [[Violet Parr|'Violet ']] * [[Dash Parr|'Dash ']] * [[Jack-Jack Parr|'Jack-Jack ']] * [[Frozone|'Frozone']] Wreck-It Ralph * [[Wreck-It Ralph|'Ralph']] * [[Vanellope von Schweetz|'Vanellope ']] * [[Fix-It Felix Jr.|'Felix']] * [[Sergeant Calhoun|'Calhoun']] Zootopia * [[Judy Hopps|'Judy Hopps']] * [[Nick Wilde|'Nick Wilde']] * [[Chief Bogo|'Chief Bogo']] * [[Yax|'Yax']] * [[Finnick|'Finnick']] Toy Story * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Jessie * Emperor Zurg * [[Rex|'Rex']] Monsters, Inc. * Sulley (with Boo) * Mike Wazowski Wall-E * [[Wall-E|'Wall-E']] * [[EVE|'EVE']] Pirates of the Caribbean * Jack Sparrow * Tia Dalma * Hector Barbosa ''' '''Tron: Legacy *'Kevin Flynn' *'Quorra' 'Coming Soon' Moana *'Moana' *'Maui' Brave *'Merida' Lilo and Stitch *'Stitch' Beauty and the Beast *'Belle' *'Beast' *'Gaston' *'Lumiere' Pirates of the Caribbean * Captain Salazar Campaigns *Main Story *Elite Campaign *Friend Campaigns Gallery COMING SOON Trivia * Several Easter eggs appear in the background of levels and as items during gameplay, including: ** Mickey Mouse graffiti ** Minnie Mouse graffiti ** Pascal graffiti ** Skeletons graffiti ** Finnick graffiti ** Nemo statue ** EVE poster ** M-O poster ** Signs for La Ratatouille and Buy n Large. ** Location names referencing films, characters, and locations like ""Atlantis Ave.", "Mouseton Station", "Sinclair St.", "Baker Street Station", "Flotsam Alley", "Frollo Alley", and "Ratigan Alley". ** Places in backgrounds referencing Disney characters like "Café Minnie", "EVE", "BnL". ** Shipment containers referencing films and characters like "Frozen Freight", "Duke's Official Licensed Movies", "EVE", "Dinoco", "BnL". ** Various badges referencing films, shorts, characters, locations, and items such as: "San Francisco Pizza", "Clever Fox", "You Can Fly!", "Mrs. Nesbitt's Chapeau", Wig A La Mode", "Magic Broom", "A-Nemo-nemone" ,"Love Bug", "La Luna", "Misplaced Tail", "Sword in a Stone", "Doctor's Top Hat", "Flubber", Princess Finder", "Frying Pan", "Bella Notte", "Number One Dime", "Chief's Stone", "Shiny Crab Cake", "Party Rex", "Ace of Spades", "Extract of Llama", "Yzma's Anti Aging Cream", "Conspicuous Apple", "Inconspicuous Apple", "Sugar Rush", and "Sea Witch's Contract". External links * Apple App store * Google Play store Category:Index